One Last Chance
by buddythecat
Summary: When a 17 year old Brian only has one thing left to care about he is given another chance to say goodbye. And perhaps, another chance to express his true feelings.
1. future chapter where Bryan dies

Everything was blurry. He was cold. It was so painful, he wished he had a gun. Just so death could be quicker.

17. Wow. Who would have expected Brian to live this long? For the past 3-4 years Lois had been asking if Brian wanted to be put to sleep. He always said no. He would lie and say he wasn't in pain. After all, Brian had to stay alive for as long as he could. For Stewie. If it weren't for Stewie, Brian would have begged to be put to sleep years before. But, after the divorce Brian became Stewie's father figure.

(15 minutes ago) Brian felt fine, and wide awake. He looked at the clock, 11:44 P.M. How ironic would it be if he, days, or even minutes, away from dying of age, he died of thirst? He didn't need to call for a nurse, he knew there was a fountain just outside his room.

He struggled to pull the blanket off of himself, and took a quick look at his ribs. God, he could remember a time when he was thought of to be a little bit chubby. Now, he looked like a pile of bones wrapped around a pencil.

When he opened the door, the cold struck him first. Like someone shaved him, hairless, and threw him on top of Mt. Everest, which is saying something, because he's been to the top of Mt. Everest, with a full body of fur.

He grew weak, as he struggled to the fountain. By the time he got there he couldn't even position his mouth right, to get a drink. His vision blurred as the back of his head hit the tiled floor. He could barely see the clock above his head. It was a matter of seconds before midnight.

He felt death rising up from his lungs. It felt sharp, dark, and cold. Before it reached his brain he was able to utter out. "Stewie. Gotta' say goodbye to Stewie!"

His body fell limp, as the clock ticked to 12:00 A.M, and the power went out.


	2. Chapter where Brian can't tell it's past

A 1-year old Stewie needed pieces for his finder machine, that's why he was taking apart the T.V.

He had a scary dream where Brian was really old and he died. Stewie was right there while it happened, but no matter how fast he ran: he couldn't move. No matter how loud he screamed: no one could hear him. That was until Brian hit the floor. It was like the invisible wall just _disappeared_. Stewie tripped and fell on top of Brian. Stewie would yell, but no one would come and save Brian. And worst of all: No matter how much Stewie would yell into Brian's ears, and kiss his forehead, and cry into his fur, Brian wouldn't wake up.

Stewie woke up in a sweat. He cried for several minutes, and when nobody came he knew that Brian was gone. This was because Lois went with Meg to look at some all-girl college. Peter was going to some famous beer hall in Munich with all of his friends, and Chris was staying over at the Brown family's house. They all left Brian to take care of Stewie.

So, Stewie got out of bed. He thought, perhaps, Brian had decided to check in on Chris at the Brown's house. But he hadn't, and Stewie was immediately rushed home by a very upset Donna. Stewie then thought, perhaps, Brian couldn't find that dreadful alcohol that was always sitting on the same shelf in the refrigerator, so he ran into the dark of the night only to be kicked out of the Brian-less alcohol store. This is when Stewie tried to find some other way of locating his canine pal.

As Stewie was screwing in a bolt something strange happened. It was midnight, and the power went out. All evidence of them ever having a dog simply disappeared. From photos of him to the shed fur that lie in both the ender of Lois and the fat man's bed, and the corner in Stewie's room where Brian slept when Peter and Lois got busy.

Stewie knew something was amiss when he was building a machine for no apparent reason. Stewie knew something was different, but he just couldn't quite pinpoint it, when he was home alone. And he knew he had forgotten something when he felt oh, so lonely, and empty. This is what he thought about as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bryan felt healthier, more energized, and younger, which is what he's been wanting for quite some time now. But he also felt taller, bare, and dizzy. There was something else different… he was moving. Yeah, it felt like he was strapped to the roof of a car, by his waist. That must mean those blurs… are trees! But they look like they are blue and yellow at the same time! That's not right. They're supposed to be more yellowish-gray. He reached over and touched his left arm to see if it was bare. Yes, it was definitely bare, but it didn't feel like bare dog skin, more like bare human skin. And why couldn't he see his snout. He looked down. "Oh, my god, I'm a human!" _And worse, I'm naked! _

He felt himself slipping, he frantically grabbed for the rope, but he wasn't quite used to this new body, and he fell right off. _Oh, my GOD! That hurt! But, it seems humans have a higher tolerance for pain._ He looked around. **SPOONER ST. **Read the sign. He looked around some more. _Wow! My home's only a few blocks from here! _And on his way there he developed his plan. He was going to grab the hide-a-key, taped to the inside of the rain gutter, break in, and grab Peter's old clothes from when he was a kid, in the basement. (Peter's child clothes are too big for any child, but Bryan coincidentally adapted the body of a man estimated 23-26) And in the morning he'd tell Lois, and Stewie what happened.

As it turns out, Peter has quite the selection of clothes here. Bryan had thought Peter had taken most of them with him in the divorce. Bryan picked out some clean-looking ,blue, Hanes brand, underwear. _Eew. I'm wearing Peter's underwear._ Gray sweat pants, and a plain white Tee, and curled up in a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. (he chose those clothes beacause they were the only ones with recognizable clothing.)


End file.
